


Blood for the Blood God

by Double_Marshmello



Series: Dream SMP Stories :D | Professional VERSION [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!-, Angst, Bad Ending, Blood and Gore, Dadza, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Wilbur Soot, Gen, Murder, Not Beta Read, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Tags Are Hard, Technoblade Has Braided Hair (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Violence, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, kinda bad ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Double_Marshmello/pseuds/Double_Marshmello
Summary: The voices called for blood...This a work of fiction and does not represent the creators mentioned in this story at all. Please do not shove any type of fanfictions in the creator's faces unless given explicit permission. Thank You!
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Dream SMP Stories :D | Professional VERSION [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201682
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	Blood for the Blood God

**Author's Note:**

> Not my proudest work, it really needs some improvements but I'm too lazy to revise. (I also wanna see you guys' expectations lol.) Please don't be too mean, I know it sucks. :D

Wilbur’s dead. 

Phil’s dead. 

Tommy’s dead. 

He couldn’t believe it. Everyone he loves is gone. His family was taken away from him. And it was his fault. He couldn’t protect them. _**He couldn’t protect them from him.**_

It was a regular day, he had just woken up. 

_’Techno?’_

Phil had asked him to grab some eggs out of the fridge for breakfast. When he turned around, going to give the eggs to Phil, he saw that Phil had cut himself with a knife. 

_’Are you good, mate?’_

There was only a mild amount of blood but it changed everything. 

_’Techno?’_

The voices surged to kill, it had been a while since he had fulfilled his wish. 

_’Son?-’_

He hadn’t gone out adventuring in a while, no one to kill, no blood to spill. 

_’Techno!-’_

He had gone feral at the sight of blood, blue eyes going a crimson red, surging forward, he grabbed the knife from the counter and slashed forwards. 

_’Wait no!-’_

Red splattered the kitchen, Phil’s shouts rang around the house. The voices pushing down the automatic reflex to protect his family at Phil’s cries. He kept on swinging the butcher knife, no care for his father’s life.

 _’Techno please!-’_

Soon enough Phil’s mangled corpse laid on the kitchen floor, blood covering the counter and floor, blood splatters on Techno’s clothes. 

When he turned around, he saw his younger brother standing at the archway of the kitchen, horror apparent on his faces. The voices called for **more.**

_’Oh my God-’_

Bringing back the knife, he brought the knife down on Tommy’s neck, sparing him from the monster his older brother was. Blood gushed down his neck, staining the iconic red and white t-shirt. The kitchen had become a blood bath. 

_’Please…’_

He heard the door open, flinching he swung his head towards the door. In his regular mindset, he’d probably assume it’s Wilbur coming back from one of his friend’s homes, but in the bloodlust, he only thought of more blood to spill, another sacrifice for the Blood God. 

_’I’m home!’_

Standing still, knife drooping from his grasp, long pink hair loose from its braid shielding his face from view. He watched out of the corner of his eye as he saw his brother walk into the kitchen, expecting Phil cooking breakfast but instead seeing two mutilated bodies laying on the kitchen floor and his brother standing in the middle of the carmine. 

_’Techno? What… happened?’_

Horror was apparent in Wilbur’s voice, connecting the dots. Chuckling, Techno lifted his head, a crazed look in his sanguine eyes.

 _’Blood for the Blood God Wilbur…’_

Wilbur’s screams echoed in the humble abode, Techno’s maniacal laughter following his dearest brother’s cries for help. Crimson splattered the windows, painting the whole kitchen and hallway, another body soon joined the others on the floor. 

He stood in the kitchen, dropping the knife, he knelt in the puddle of blood, staining his already soaked pants. Laughing, he brought up his hands to his face, smearing streaks of blood across his face. 

Tears soon appeared on his face as his actions finally caught up to him, as the voices quietened down. He had just killed his family, he had just killed everyone he loved. How could he?

He promised his father to protect his brothers and now, they’re laying DEAD on the fucking GROUND. 

Techno sat crouched on the ground, hugging himself, blood soaked his clothes, his pink hair creating a curtain from the gruesome sight, tears cascading down his face, apologies whispered into the air, falling on deaf ears. For the first time in a while, the voices have been silent. 

“I’m sorry....”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading! I know this is really bad, but please be nice. I'm still technically new to writing fanfiction in ao3, so please be nice. Comment down below if I'm making any mistakes! Thank you!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
